The Aftermath
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: A direct sequel to Valinktine's Day. Lemony flavouring and not much else.


**[A/N] PROBLEM: Reluctance is the worst story I've written since I came back to this site in 2015 (and that's saying something).**

 **SOLUTION: Write another Jake-Tori lemon. THIS ONE'S BETTER I SWEAR**

 **It takes place directly after Valinktine's Day. You remember how at the end, I kind of implied they had sex? It's not just an implication anymore. *waggles eyebrows***

Their lips were pressed together, and Tori hummed contentedly into the kiss. Jake grinned. His hand was slowly traveling up the bare skin lying underneath her dress, while the other remained on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Without skipping a beat, he moved both of his hands to her hips and lifted her off the couch. Tori made a short noise of surprise, but it was quickly muffled. He lightly grasped her hips and walked them both to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Jake gently set her down on the bed before climbing on top of her, hastily removing his suit jacket.

Tori grinned, her face turning a bright red. Jake returned the grin, and moved his face in toward her neck, gently kissing her there. Tori sighed.

After a moment, he began to lightly nibble on the skin around her neck. Tori squirmed underneath him, and she brought one of her hands up to hold his head against her neck.

Jake grinned, and one of his hands snaked up to her chest. He pulled down the fabric of her dress, and gently kneaded one of Tori's breasts. She moaned quietly as he gently ran his other hand along her stomach.

"Ohh, don't stop…" she whispered breathily. Jake grinned, and continued.

After a few moments of this, Tori moved her hands to his chest and starting unbuttoning his shirt.

"Having fun?" Jake murmured. His shirt opened and Tori started to slide it down his shoulders.

"That's… hahh… a possibility…" Tori replied.

Jake shook his shirt off his arms and continued tending to Tori. She lightly ran her fingers all along his torso, and Jake shivered.

"Heh…" Tori whispered. "I haven't even taken off your pants yet…"

"That's n-not it…" Jake whispered back. "I-it's… the touch… It sounds weird, but… I-I'm still not… totally used to it…"

"Then we can take it slow…" Tori quietly spoke in his ear. Jake nodded, and continued touching her body, a little faster this time. The hand that was on her stomach was now massaging the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the place she wanted him to touch her most. His face was hovering directly above hers, and she gave him a playful grin before pulling him into a passionate kiss, cupping his face in her hands.

Jake wasted no time and pushed his tongue forward, begging for entrance. Tori opened her mouth, and their tongues were quickly entangled. Jake pressed his forehead against hers, and withdrew his hands. Tori made a disappointed noise as Jake pulled away from her.

"I gotta get these off…" Jake muttered, quickly pulling his pants down to his feet. He kicked them away, and Tori had a clear view of the bulge in his underwear. She smirked.

His hands shot forward and took hold of her dress. "And this has to go, too…" Tori gave him a sultry smile, offering no resistance. In no time at all, the dress joined Jake's clothes on the floor, leaving the both of them clad in only underwear. Jake grinned, and gave a short chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked him.

"Nothing… nothing…" Jake replied. He leaned forward, pressing his body against hers and giving her a short kiss on the lips. "I just can't get enough of you… I love this body of yours…"

He stopped her from getting in any more words by pressing his lips against hers yet again as his hands explored her bare back. Tori positioned her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his erection pressing against her, and moaned lightly.

Jake found the bra clasp on her back, and quickly undid it and tossed it aside. Tori's face turned completely red.

"Heh…" Jake whispered. He stared down at her. "You don't need to be so embarrassed, Tori… I love you… I love all of you…" He pressed his lips against her forehead.

Tori shut her eyes for a moment before nodding and giving him a warm smile.

Jake leaned his head down and began gently nibbling on her neck once again. Tori's breath hitched, and she guided his hands to her bare breasts. He wasted no time, running his hands along them and gently brushing his fingers against her nipples. Tori's eyes squeezed shut from the sensation, and she moaned.

The sound was music to Jake's ears. He continued his gentle touch, pulling his head away to look at Tori's face. She didn't seem to notice. He smiled, and continued running his hands all over her breasts. She moaned a little louder.

"I-I…" she breathed. "I-I… Wait…"

Jake removed his hands, placing them on either side of her head for support. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's my turn…" she whispered. Without another word, she forced him on his back and climbed on top. Jake smirked.

"Well, I'm not complaining," he said.

"Shh…" Tori said quietly. She put one finger over his lips while her other hand moved down his body, toward his underwear. She fumbled with them for a second before bringing her other hand down and finally pulling them off, leaving him naked on the bed. Her hands came up to his head, pulling it forward, and she pressed her lips against his, hard. Jake was somewhat surprised by her unusual forcefulness, but raised no objections.

As they kissed, one of Tori's hands traveled down his body, ghosting along his skin, until she finally reached his erection. She ran one finger up the underside, and Jake twitched. She broke the kiss to give him a sultry smile, eyes half-lidded.

Jake's breathing became heavy. Tori wrapped one hand around his member and gave it a few soft strokes, just to test his reaction. His mouth hung open. After a moment, he closed it and stared up at her.

"Well, I'm at your mercy," he said with a chuckle. He almost sounded nervous. "So what now?"

"You'll see…" Tori murmured. "And I think you'll enjoy it."

Jake nodded. She slowly slid down his body, drawing out every small movement, and making sure to keep her breasts fully visible to him. Finally, she reached his erection. With a mischievous grin on her face, she trailed a long lick up his member. Jake jumped.

Deciding she might as well get going, Tori wrapped her lips around the head and slowly began to go all the way down. Jake grasped the sheets.

"Y-you're really good at that…" he said between gasps.

Tori removed his length from her mouth to reply, "I've had a lot of practice lately." When she was done speaking, she returned her mouth to its original position.

She began bobbing her head up and down. Jake sat up and used his hands to guide her movements.

"Ah, Tori…" he moaned. "I-I'm gonna…"

Without a word, she withdrew his length from her mouth and started stroking it with one hand. She looked directly into his eyes.

Jake swore loudly as he reached his orgasm. He started panting, and hunched forward.

Tori grinned up at him. "That good, huh?" she asked.

Jake gave her a slightly tired smile and nodded. Tori moved back up his body and kissed him.

He was in no rush to do anything else, so he deepened the kiss as his energy slowly returned. His hands traveled along her body and eventually settled on her hips. He slowly pulled back the edge of her panties and snapped the waistband against her skin. Tori jumped, and bucked her hips against his.

"Okay, I get it," she whispered. "Go ahead."

Without breaking the kiss, Jake slowly pushed Tori backwards until he was on top of her once again. He slipped a single finger underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them down a fraction. Tori pulled away slightly, and bit her lip. In response, Jake gave her a warm smile and kissed her cheek as he started to remove her panties.

Her full body was finally bared before him, and Jake planted a kiss at her neck before slowly trailing kisses down her entire body. Once he reached her waist, he dragged one finger up her folds. Tori's breath hitched.

"Hahh… Don't keep me waiting, okay?" she whispered breathily.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Tori shivered in anticipation and bit her lip.

Without warning, he slipped a finger inside of her. Tori's back arched and she moaned. Jake started to suck on her clit while slowly moving his finger, and she held his head with one hand while the other moved to her breasts. She grabbed at them as she continued to moan louder and louder.

Jake removed his finger, and stopped sucking on Tori's clit to thrust his tongue inside her instead. His hands moved to her waist, and he pulled her further forward for better access. Tori was steadily getting even louder. She was almost screaming, and it was music to Jake's ears.

A long shudder wracked her entire body as she reached her climax. Jake began to swirl his tongue around her clit once again until it was all over. She let out a long, drawn-out moan until Jake finally removed his mouth and gave her a grin.

"How'd I do?" he asked her.

Tori didn't say anything, and sat there on the bed, panting.

"Well, however it was, this'll be even better," he said, and moved back up her body. His face was next to hers and his length was nearly inside of her. He rubbed the tip against the outsides of her folds for a moment and Tori moaned.

"Stop teasing me…" she whispered. "If you're gonna do it… do it right…"

Jake leaned down to kiss her and slowly pushed himself all the way inside of her. He barely suppressed the noise that threatened to escape from his throat, while Tori had to pull away from the kiss in order to moan loudly. It seemed she was still coming down from her first orgasm. Her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused.

His hands shifted to her hips and he started to move, starting off slow. Tori's eyes suddenly flew open, and she grasped Jake's back, desperately grinding against his hips. Jake grinned at her reaction, and sped up his movements.

Tori's moans returned, and Jake stifled it with a kiss on her lips. She weakly kissed him back, content to lie down and let him continue.

Jake started moving even faster, and both of them began making pleasure noises. It got to a point where they couldn't tell whose moans were whose.

He could feel himself swiftly approaching his climax. As he opened his mouth to tell her, Tori let out a long and loud moan as she achieved her second orgasm. Jake followed soon after, and finally pulled out of her, panting.

He flopped next to Tori, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and kissed his cheek.

"That was… incredible…" Tori said in between breaths. "I'm… so happy…"

"Me too…" Jake replied.

They embraced, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **[A/N] I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY DONE**

 **I started working on this… I can't even remember when, that's how long ago. Halfway through June, maybe? And it took me** _ **three months**_ **to finish. Jeez.**

 **Anyway, now that this is finally done, I've got one other thing I'm working on, and then I've actually got a small list of requests to do. I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
